You Want A Real Man
by ThreeWholeWords
Summary: Genderswap!Brittana. A series of follow-on one-shots from Someone Said You Love Me, both smutty and fluffy.
1. What Happens In Spanish Class

**A/N: I wanted to leave Someone Said You Love Me as a one shot, since I thought it could stand-alone, just as it was. But, I've had some requests for straight up smut regarding Brett and Santiago, so I figured I'd make a series of follow on one-shots from Someone Said You Love Me, both smutty and fluffy. So, please don't be surprised when there isn't a direct follow-on between each chapter.**

"I am _so_ sick of Spanish," Santiago sighed, brushing his fingers through his short hair.

Even that tiny action bored him, so instead, he slumped forward against his desk, resting his head against the palm of his hand, while he scribbled across the piece of paper Brett had given him.

"You only say that, because _you_ are fluent and you think Martinez is going to slow for you," Brett rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, you're right about that. That was always the reason I never came to this class anyway, but what's _your_ excuse?" Santiago tilted his head.

"You already covered all of this the other day, when you came over to tutor me," Brett shrugged.

Santiago took his plump lower lip between his teeth, which did nothing to contain the bashful smile that took over.

"So, I actually helped?" Santiago murmured, turning his head to look at the boy.

Brett couldn't help himself as his eyes shamelessly roamed over the Latino; taking in those mysterious brown eyes, before his eyes found those perfect plump lips. His own lips turned up into a devilish grin once his eyes travelled lower, taking in the large, possessive hickey that he'd left there only hours ago, which Santiago had proudly on display.

"Yeah, you did..." Brett finally managed to say, offering up a loving smile.

"Do you _want_ me to keep tutoring you?" Santiago offered, though the way Brett's eyes were practically undressing him didn't go unnoticed; in fact, it made his body ignite. His boyfriend's dark eyes said so much, and it turned him on to no end.

"I'd like that," Brett replied, with a voice thick with arousal.

Brett was sure that Santiago heard it too; that tone, so with a shy blush, he turned his attention to the front of the room, much to Santiago's disappointment.

Without the distraction of Brett's eyes, or those soft pink lips, Santiago became restless once again, bouncing his knee and with a heavy sigh. He could tell he was irritating people though, so the Latino ultimately brought his actions to a stop and settled for rubbing his thighs. It was when his pinky brushed against Brett's, that he felt that jolt down his spine and the smile appear on his face.

As discretely as possible, he inched closer to the blonde, brushing his pinky up and down his forearm. It was only a few more brushes against Brett's skin before Santiago turned his hand over, resting it against Brett's thigh before he found a pale hand sliding into his own.

Brett slid his long fingers over Santiago's palm, teasing the skin as he gently scratched it, before he found his fingers sliding between Santiago's; their hands dancing together, almost sensually as the two boy focused on each touch, more than anything else.

It was when their eyes met that Santiago reluctantly slid his hand out of Brett's and along his inner thigh, caressing his the muscular limb with an internal smirk. He was thankful that Brett had rushed out of dance rehearsals in his sweatpants; the material being more pleasant under his hand, than the blonde's usual jeans.

That didn't matter for too long though, because mere moments later, Santiago's hand slipped inside Brett's sweatpants.

There it was; Santiago's hand tracing the outline of Brett's flaccid cock through his boxers for a fleeting second, before it was gone again; the touch simply teasing the blonde as his hand fell to the boy's thigh, letting his fingers trail over the bare skin.

Brett said nothing, not when he knew that Santiago was building him up for a reason, even if he was desperate for that warm, tanned hand, to be wrapped around his cock.

Slowly, Santiago's hand slid up, inch by inch teasing Brett's length until he felt the boy starting to stiffen under his fingertips and with a smirk, his hand slowly found its way into Brett's boxers.

With those fingers teasing his foreskin, Brett couldn't help the tiny moan that escaped him; his breath catching in his throat as he gripped at the table. He was rock hard by now, but with Santiago's barely there touches, he couldn't find the friction he needed for a release.

"Santi..." Brett breathed, taking his lip between his teeth.

Santiago simply smirked at his boyfriend, offering up the most innocent smile as he trailed his index finger over the underside of Brett's cock, gingerly teasing his balls. What surprised him, was when his fingers slowly travelled back towards the blonde's puckered hole, he found it to be filled.

This time, it was Brett that smirked, turning to Santiago with the sexiest, devilish grin. "You bought me a plug, so I used it. I wanted to be ready for you, as quickly as possible," Brett whispered, for only Santiago to hear.

He thought he felt his heart stop at Brett's words; they were music to his ears.

"You're just _that_ desperate for my dick, aren't you?" Santiago purred, and all Brett could do was nod.

They'd been together for three months; and in those months, they'd gotten more and more daring, the two of them finding out what made the other tick in the most intimate ways. This was the most daring they'd been, and both of them knew what was coming next; the thing they both craved.

"Now class, I have to go. I have a dentist appointment, but I'll see you all in here on Thursday for your test." Mr Martinez announced, once the bell had sounded through the school, and then he was out the door.

The rest of the students were quick to follow, eager to go and get their lunches; all but Brett and Santiago, who had spent the last few minutes of the class, working the Latino up to full length and girth as well.

It was when the last student had left, Santiago sprinted over to the door to pull it closed and lock it; he had to keep hold of his jeans to stop them from falling down since he'd already popped open the button and tugged down the zipper.

"Looks like you're just as eager as me," Brett smirked, glancing around the room. "It also looks like the rumours are true. The Spanish room is the only classroom without a camera."

"What do you expect?" Santiago shrugged. "Figgins sucks, and this was Schuester's room for a while. It was probably the only place he could fix his hair without Sue finding out."

The laugh that left Brett was one that could melt Santiago, but right now, it was far too innocent with Brett's cock standing to attention, leaking pre-cum which was simply begging to be slurped up.

Santiago didn't even waste a second to think before he was across the room and on his knees; eagerly taking the thick, leaking head into his mouth.

Brett's knees almost buckled, as he leaned back against the desk behind him, moaning wantonly into the empty room.

Santiago pulled away, just as quickly as he'd wrapped his lips around that bulbous head; sliding a hand back to carefully pull out his boyfriend's plug and the moment he had it in his hand, there was a small bottle of lube beside his head.

"My-my... You did come prepared," Santiago smirked, offering up the plug to the boy, who simply slid it into his backpack.

"I'm coming over to your place tonight anyway," Brett grinned, with a moan leaving him mere seconds later as Santiago lubed up his stretched hole.

Brett pushed him away though, after a moment and after the most searing, rough kiss, Santiago's jeans and boxers were around his ankles, with Brett rolling a condom down the long, huge cock.

"I love that my _man_ is so hung," Brett husked, tilting his head as he admired the thick, twitching member standing proudly.

"I bet," Santiago smirked, before his lips were back against Brett's; their throbbing cocks rubbing against each other as Brett's back hit the board behind him.

"I _need_ you, Santi..." Brett whimpered, with the feeling of Santiago's covered cock brushing against his driving him crazy.

It was only a second later, when Santiago realised he was more than thankful for that plug as he easily slid in to Brett's ass, with a long, guttural moan.

Brett's head was still spinning from how quickly Santiago had spun the two of them around and bent him over the teacher's desk; and that was how he felt raw ecstasy as he felt his boyfriend's throbbing cock fill his ass.

Santiago didn't halt though. He knew the lack of resistance as he pushed into Brett meant that he wouldn't hurt that his boyfriend, and that was what was the most important to him.

With that thought in mind, he also wanted to give Brett what he _needed_ and with an encouraging roll of his boyfriend's hips, Santiago did just that; bringing his hands to Brett's hips as he slammed his cock into his ass.

"_Fuck_," both boys moaned in unison.

Santiago kept up that rough rhythm though, as he harshly pounded into Brett; a hand coming around to stroke Brett's length furiously.

The room echoed a symphony of sounds as the Latino fucked Brett with everything he had. The sound of his balls slapping against Brett's ass had to be Santiago's favourite, along with Brett's moans, but both sounds mixed perfectly with the deep grunts, as well as the sound of the desk sliding along the floor with each hard thrust.

"S-_Santi_," Brett mewled, his mouth hanging agape as almost inaudible moans passed through his soft pink lips. "I... I'm gonna cum, Santi..."

Santiago internally thanked God. He'd been on the verge of his climax for a while, but he was utterly determined to make sure that he brought Brett to the high of his life.

It was that one thrust more; that one thrust, that hit his prostate in the most perfect place when Brett came, shooting hot, thick roped over Santiago's wrist, while his ass squeezed Santiago's cock deliciously.

"_Fucking hell,_" Santiago whimpered, as searing cum trickled from the tip of his twitching dick, slowly filling the condom and covering his own length.

The two of them were a trembling, panting mess, and when Santiago slumped against Brett, the blonde turned his head to catch Santiago's lips in a lazy, soft kiss.

"I love you," the blonde whispered.

"I love you more, Brett Pierce."

"Impossible," The other boy replied, tilting his head and letting go of a whimper once Santiago pulled out.

"Fuck, I needed that," Santiago grinned, before his lips morphed into a smirk.

"You can say that again," Brett rasped, and on his face, was the most blissful, sex-induced smile.

"I better clean up," Santiago laughed, gnawing at his lower lip. "And you, better put that plug back in."

And Brett merely replied with a smirk.

**A/N 2: I'm completely open for suggestions if you want to see anything in particular. There isn't all that much Brettiago around, which I've noticed. So, if there's anything you feel like reading anything in particular, let me know. :)**


	2. You're Mine, and I Don't Care Who Knows

"Do we _have_ to go out tonight? I was looking forward to staying at your place and... _cuddling_," The Latino pouted, playing with Brett's long, pale fingers.

"Come on, you need to be cheered up," Brett insisted, leaning over to press a soft kiss to Santiago's cheek. "You need, to be out of that house for a little while and away from your Mom for a while, but, I promise I'll take you home and cuddle you all night long, after a little while, okay?"

"M'kay, I suppose so," Santiago nodded reluctantly, jutting out his plump lower lip in a small pout as he gave Brett's hand a gentle squeeze. "I don't think we should be going to this bar though," Santiago mumbled, gnawing at his bottom lip.

"Come on, Santi. It's just as good as scandals, but they're not as strict with ID. You remember what happened last weak when Blaine tried to get into Scandals?" Brett reasoned.

"Yeah..." Santiago grumbled, turning his head to kiss Brett's jaw. "Well, I don't want to be out for too long, so I guess I can give it a try."

Santiago was still a little reluctant to go to this gay bar; he hadn't heard as much about it, as he had Scandals, but after they'd tightened up on security, he figured he wouldn't get in there again until he had a valid ID, and he soon found out for himself, that the security didn't seem to be as strict here at all; in fact, they hadn't even asked for his ID.

"I still can't believe they didn't ask me for ID," Santiago called out over the music, into Brett's ear.

"It's because of that sexy stubble you have going on. It could almost pass off as a light beard," Brett smirked, scratching Santiago's stubbly jaw with his blunt nails.

Santiago growled in response, turning his head to press a kiss to Brett's palm. "If you say so."

"I do," Brett grinned, almost dragging the Latino to the centre of the dance floor; soon in a world of his own, dancing around without a care, trying to stay as close as possible to Santiago, who also soon lost himself in the music, moving around the club.

Soon enough though, Santiago felt the unmistakeable feeling as a rock hard cock against his ass as the guy behind him rocked his hips forward. At first, he thought it was Brett, which was why he shamelessly let go of a moan, but when he looked over his shoulder, he froze.

Before he even had the chance to pull away though, Brett was in front of him, pulling him into a harsh, possessive kiss and dragging him towards a newly freed booth.

The Latino didn't have the chance to protest, nor did he want to; the way Brett's tongue slid into his mouth turned him on beyond belief, and the fact that people were looking excited him to no end.

"You're _mine_," Brett growled, sliding his hands up into Santiago's short, dark hair and tugging on the strands.

"A-all yours," Santiago promised, nodded firmly as he staring breathlessly into the most perfect, azure eyes.

"I'm going to show you, so you'll _never_ forget," Brett breathed.

Santiago's jaw dropped, and he scanned Brett's features. He knew _exactly_ what Brett meant, and without a care in the world, he gave the blonde an approving nod; They'd try anything once, after all.

The blonde pulled Santiago over to settle in the booth, making Santiago settle on his lap, crashing their lips together.

Brett could never get over the feel of Santiago's lips against his own; the plump flesh being one of Brett's favourite things about the boy, along with everything else.

Everything happened so quickly; the possessive kiss, the slow grinding again one another, and now, Brett found himself sliding his hands into the back of Santiago's jeans and boxers, moving his hands over the warm, firm flesh.

Santiago had been ridiculously submissive over the past few weeks, and Brett loved it. He loved making the notorious _bad-boy_ of McKinley High school whine, and beg until he got his ass filled perfectly with his huge cock, so he wasn't surprised to find Santiago's _perfect_ asshole, already stretched and plugged up, just _waiting_ for him.

"Ready for me, huh?" Brett smirked, his eyes full of desire as he stared up at Santiago.

"A-always," Santiago answered, peppering soft kisses over Brett's neck, sucking lazily on Brett's Adam's-apple.

"Take it out, Santiago. Pull your jeans down as discretely as possible and turn around," Brett demanded, in such an arousing tone, that had Santiago twitching uncontrollably.

Santiago did as instructed, turning around slowly, and as discretely as possible - more than thankful for the dark lighting of the club - pushed the back of his jeans down as much as he could, pulling out his plug, and whimpering almost pathetically at the loss, while he stuffed it into his jacket pocket, shifting around, until his back was against Brett's chest.

While Santiago was moving, Brett finally adjusted his jeans, pushing them and his boxers down enough to free his throbbing cock, which he instantly rolled a condom over.

The blonde spat in his hand, bringing it down to lube up his condom-covered erection before patting the Latino's side, to which the boy responded by lifting his hips enough for Brett to slid inside.

Santiago let go of a soft whimper as he slowly lowered himself down, sitting with Brett's large cock filling his ass as he looked out over the club, while the blonde rolled his hips.

He could see people in the surrounding booths watching shamelessly, and honestly, he didn't care. If anything, he wanted Brett to stop this torturously slow pace and pin him against the table, happy to let him ram harshly into him, for everybody to see, but he knew that wasn't going to happen, much to his disappointment.

"B-Brett... I can't t-take it. I need you," Santiago whimpered, slowly lifting his hips, to sink back down onto Brett.

"R-ride me," Brett whispered, leaning forward to press soft, gently kisses to Santiago's neck, while his hands came to rest on Santiago's hips.

Santiago did as he was told, starting a slow rhythm of lifting himself up on Brett's length, before sliding back down, finding the perfect pace.

"You have such a perfect, _tight_ ass, Santi. I love it," Brett growled, gently nipping at Santiago's skin.

"I-it's all for you, B..."

"Because you love my cock," Brett smirked, rewarding Santiago's enthusiastic nod with a firm slam against the Latino's prostate.

Santiago saw stars, struggling to keep himself quiet as he choked back his moan. "F-fuck, _baby_..."

Heavy pants left Brett's lips, and he slid his hand inside Santiago's jeans to tug on the boy's cock gently. Even if he wanted this experience to last, he knew they were playing it risky. People were looking, and if the wrong person saw, they would both be in a lot of trouble, and the blonde didn't know what he'd do is Santiago got arrested again.

"I need you to cum for me, Santiago. Cum _with_ me," Brett whispered, brushing his thumb over the weeping head of Santiago's cock.

Finally, when Brett's length grazed his prostate once again, Santiago came undone, gasping as his body seized, spilling his hot, thick cum inside his boxers and over Brett's hand, making sure to work his muscles around Brett's length.

"S-Santi... I... I love you," he murmured, letting his forehead drop to rest against the nape of his boyfriend's neck as he came, filling the condom with his sticky seed.

Brett slumped forward, panting lightly as he brought his chin up to Santiago's shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to Santiago's earlobe, only to find the man that had ground against his boyfriend staring at him with a scowl.

"I think he knows that I'm yours now," Santiago breathed, looking over his shoulder with a cheeky smirk. "And... I love you too."

**A/N: I don't think this was as long as I'd have liked it to be, but I think I'm okay with it. Please, if you have any suggestions for Brettiago, let me know. I will give anything a try. :)**


End file.
